I Wanna Go (Ke$ha song)
"I Wanna Go" is a song by American recording artist Britney Spears, released as the third single from her seventh studio album, Femme Fatale (2011). It was written and produced by Max Martin and Shellback, with additional writing by Savan Kotecha. Spears first posted on her Twitter account a link to a clip of the song in February 2011, prior to the album's release. Following a poll on her official website, "I Wanna Go" was chosen as the third single of the album, and Jive Records released it on June 13, 2011. "I Wanna Go" is a dance song that features a heavy bassline and drum fills reminiscent of English rock band New Order. The pre-chorus has a whistled hook that received comparisons to the music of Bob Sinclar and Frankie Knuckles. The lyrics of "I Wanna Go" feature Spears singing about losing inhibitions. The song received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Some praised it for being effective and highlighted its hook, while others dismissed the processed vocals. The song was treated with different remixes, including a Bollywood mix with guest vocals by Sonu Nigam and another one by DJ Frank E and Alex Dreamz. After the release of Femme Fatale, "I Wanna Go" charted due to digital sales in the lower end of the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and the Canadian Hot 100, and also topped the South Korean International chart. Following its release as a single, the song reached the top ten in several music markets, including Canada, France, Finland and the United States. However, it became one of her lowest peaking singles in countries such as Australia and New Zealand, and was the first single of her career that failed to chart inside the top 100 in the United Kingdom. In the United States, "I Wanna Go" made Femme Fatale the first album by Spears to have three top ten singles. An accompanying music video for the song, directed by Chris Marrs Piliero, premiered on June 22, 2011. It depicts Spears daydreaming at a press conference about a series of events, including being chased by paparazzi cyborgs and being rescued by actor Guillermo Díaz. Piliero described the video as "a ridiculous, exaggerated rumor about her life and career". The video references films such as Half Baked, Crossroads, Terminator 2: Judgment Day and Michael Jackson's Thriller. It received positive reviews from critics, who praised its fun spirit. Spears has performed "I Wanna Go" on the Femme Fatale Tour (2011). Background and Artwork Write the first section of your page here. Music Video The video begins at a press conference where Spears, wearing a cropped Mickey Mouse top (paying homage to her days in The New Mickey Mouse Club), is being asked inappropriate questions by news reporters, such as "Is it true you banned junk food, smiles, candy, sunshine and laughter from your Femme Fatale tour?" Angered by the questions, Spears replies (albeit censored): "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, you're cool, fuck you – I'm out", referencing a scene from the film Half Baked. After leaving the press conference, Spears walks out of the building and out into the street, wearing a white leather jacket and a black skirt with matching with studded combat boots. She signs a fan's copy of Femme Fatale and then blows a kiss to a baby as he whistles the melody of the chorus. As Spears walks along the street, she flashes several men, including a policeman. As a criminal offence, the policeman searches Spears, feeling up and down her legs, as she is bent over a car. Spears later walks away from the policeman, swinging handcuffs around her finger while he buttons his shirt. She continues walking down the street, where she smashes the camera of a paparazzi photographer who takes pictures of her. More paparazzi appear as she runs away and jumps on top of a taxi. Spears then stands atop of it, wielding the microphone as a weapon against the paparazzi who are hassling her. Across the street, a marquee of the cinema besides her reads Crossroads 2: Cross Harder, referencing her film debut Crossroads. After all the paparazzi, revealed to be cyborgs, have been knocked to the floor, they start crawling back with their eyes glowing red and their faces bursting with wires, reminiscent to a scene in Terminator 2: Judgment Day(1991). A car suddenly pulls up near to Spears, and the driver Guillermo Díaz tells her to get inside. In the next scene, Spears dances in the passenger seat in a pink bikini top, as Guillermo drives and pours a carton of milk over his face. His chest starts to spark, and Spears pulls open his jacket to reveal that he too is a cyborg. The video then cuts back to the press conference, indicating that Spears was daydreaming, due to being asked monotonous and inappropriate questions. Guillermo steps in and leads Spears out of the room. Then, he turns to the camera with his eyes glowing red, and his laugh is heard, referencing Michael Jackson's Thriller(1983). Lyrics 1: Lately, I've been stuck imagining what I wanna do and what I really think Time to blow out Be a little inappropriate, 'cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it when the light's out Bridge: Shame on me To need release Uncontrollably x2 I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh all the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh all the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind, whoa oh 2: Lately, people got me all tied up There's a countdown waitin' for me to errupt Time to blow out I've been told who I should do it with, to keep both my hands above the blank-blanket when the light's out Bridge: Shame on me To need release Uncontrollably x2 I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh all the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh all the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind, whoa oh Bridge: Shame on me (shame on me) To need release (to need release) Uncontrollably (uncontrollably, lably, lably, lably-bly-bly-bly-bly-bly) x2 I-I-I wanna go-oh-oh all the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna show-oh-oh all the dirt-irt-irt I got runnin' through my mind, whoa oh Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Songwriting for other artists Category:Songs Category:Singles